Moments
by Runaway-Princess
Summary: Ryoko X Myobi whilst traveling Ryoko upsets his dear Alichino and decides to show her what he truly wants Lemon you have been warned


**Runaway princess~ I got bored and desided to create an Alichino fan fic its Ryoko and Myobi and its rated M for a reason you have been warned**

**Runaway Princess~ Also i do not own Alichino because if i did i would be rich xD**

**Runaway Princess~ Hope ya like and review please**

* * *

This place could have been beautiful once a long time ago, Back then the garden would have been free of weeds and the vines of brilliant green would have climbed up the walls surrounding this 'Secret Garden' now they were almost brown and dull, There would have been flowers of all kinds too but not now it had looked as if a great battle had took place in the once calm and peaceful place everything destroyed including its beauty

They wouldn't have found this place if She hadn't come across it when flying she stood there her long pale almost silver hair falling down her back, Lolita clothing beautiful as ever but it was when she turned to face him he was struck by her true beauty, She was like a porcelain doll perfection captured within a body but even he knew that she was more than just some innocent doll like a rose she had thorns

Scarlet red eyes looked at him curiously and he smirked and looked away until she stood raising her arms out wide as if hoping to fly when everything seemed to stop the garden was returning the weeds fading flowers blooming the ivy growing and turning brilliant green again even the ruins raised and became steady she smiled raising a finger to her mouth inspecting her work before deciding she was happy with it and sitting down among the flowers that seemed dull to her own beauty

"Dearest Ryoko...Why do you seem so...distant in this moment are you unhappy" she asked patting the ground beside her wanting him to sit with her to be near her he smirked once again and ignored her motions and walked forward and sat against once of the tree's she pouted at his ignorance and crawled towards him until she was between his legs staring at him with her beautiful large red eyes

"Sometimes I wonder why I stand by you Ryoko...I am use to people being drawn like a moth to a flame to me...And yet that is what I am doing to you my dear" she said he looked at her and sighed softly capturing her gaze her curiosity

"Maybe I'm not drawn to you because I know what you are" He said it was harsh and he knew he had struck a nerve she glared at him but didn't strike him...she couldn't and he knew it

"How rude" she said and he nodded in agreement that only stirred her up more she huffed and shifted away from him that was new and she returned to her spot among the flowers

"Have i finally lost your interest Myobi that's new normally you can take whatever I throw at you" he said and the girl looked away as if she didn't care so she was ignoring him this time

"Myobi....Do not ignore me...I'm talking to you" He said and she finally snapped

"Do not demand respect unless your willing to return it Ryoko how long have we been like this always outsmarting the other you ignore me among other things and yet you have no shred of respect yet you yourself feel you deserve it well forget it i shall see you when you manage to reach Enju's" She said before transforming into an owl and flying off leaving Ryoko stunned

"What on hell has gotten into that girl" he thought before getting up he realized that the garden had once again lost its beauty at the departure of his little pet cursing under his breath he continued on his way deciding to give her a piece of his mind for abandoning him like that

After an hour or two so it felt he finally reached Enju's the beautiful male opened the door and was somewhat shocked he quickly ushered him inside to get out of the cold and placed tea in front of him five minutes later

"Have you and Myobi fallen out Ryoko" he asked and the said male choked on his tea

"She tell you Enju?" he asked and the male shook his head

"She seemed rather upset she didn't even speak to me when walking past just sat up in your room and she's stayed there since" Enju said softly and Ryoko looked up knowing she was on the bed sleeping or just laying still

"Well I'm going out to get food i don't know when I'll be back the boy's already looking around but don't worry we'll both be fine" he said and stood up grabbing a coat and leaving Ryoko alone he sighed and began walking up the stairs to his and Myobi's room opening the door and switching on the light the girl shot up from the bed looking around to see him standing there she glared and placed her head back down on the pillows

"Myobi..." he whispered softly he knew she heard him because she shivered softly he smirked enjoying his hold on the creature in front of him he walked forward and sat n the bed beside her she was still ignoring him it would seem but he'd get her attention once way or another

"Myobi...talk to me please...Okay I'm sorry" he smirked she knew he never said please and Never apologized but he had caught her attention looking at him with curious eyes

"What do you want Ryoko" she asked and he smirked leaning down and whispering in her ear the only thing he really wanted right this moment

"You Myobi that's that only thing i want" he said and she looked at him confused not understanding his words so he decided to show her he captured her lips in one swift movement and she tried to pull away but he didn't let her moving her on her back with himself on top moving his lips from hers to her neck tasting her until she pulled his blond locks rather hard he looked at her and she looked away

"I'm not her...I'm not Amiya" she whispered and he stopped closing his eyes and leaning down again biting her neck and receiving a moan from the girl beneath him making him smirk before raising his mouth to her ear whispering

"I don't want you to be" and in that moment he realized that it was true capturing her mouth again he realized that she knew it to the passion in her kiss almost sent him wild in a way he never felt possible he was always in control and this time it was her turn feeling her raw need for him he continued where he started back at her neck kissing it biting it so hard he almost broke through the skin but if she could feel the pain she wasn't telling him her hands in his hair again this time pulling him closer

He began undressing her slowly wanting to tease her and his eyes before he unwrapped her completely staring at her porcelain like body kissing down her neck again and began his voyage downwards towards her breasts that fell and rose as she breathed deeply she was beautiful and he happily played with her breasts one hand on each touching her before taking one nipple in his mouth as she cried out

He continued his sweet talent on her before switching breasts and watching her grab the sheets as pleasure took hold of her at his actions smirking so responsive and so beautiful she moaned out again raising her hand to her mouth to quieten her moans he pulled her hand away suddenly

"I want to hear you" he said and continued she looked away

"Enju or Tsugiri will hear me" she said silently and he chuckled softly

"They both left they will be a long while so keep you hands away from you mouth or I'll tie them to the bed posts" he said and her amused look returned but she didn't question him she couldn't because one hand had just reached the place she wanted him to touch she heard him groan as his fingers already found her wet by his actions and liquid heat shot through her when she felt his fingers there

He ran them up and down her most guarded place feeling how wet she was tracing her but not placing his fingers inside that he knew she wanted by the way she was moaning under her breath he hitched them up higher and she raised her hips making one of his fingers slip into her blazing heat she moaned and raised them higher wanting more than just a little inside her he gasped at how she clenched around his finger wanting more

Sliding in another finger he pushed them into her heat straight to his third knuckle and was granted a moan from her he began slow pumping them in and out before going faster making the girl almost scream he looked at her form in awe one of the most dangerous creatures he had ever came across and he reduced her to this he smirked knowing she was close to her peak and he stopped withdrawing his fingers ignoring her pleas to continue his fingers glistened with her juices and he licked them clean she blushed at his action

"Are you ready for more Myobi or do you want to stop" he asked and the girl Practically pounced on him smashing her lips on his he returned the kiss with the same amount of force as her small hands practically ripped the coat from his body along with his top and struggling with his belt pulling away from her kiss to undo it before she broke it and pulling his trousers down and flung the onto the floor with her still on top she looked across his body and kissed his neck biting in certain places

His breath caught in his throat when he felt her hand squeeze him though his boxers letting out a moan that encouraged her further slipping them down her breath ghosted over him and he grabbed the sheets when he felt her tongue on his sensitive organ before it was lost in her mouth he threw his head back wondering where she had learned this or if she was just a natural she flicked her tongue and he moaned again raising his hand to bury it in her pale locks not forcing her but keeping a hold until she pulled away

He pushed her down back on top he saw the lust and passion in her eyes and something that shocked him Love pure love that shined fully only for him he kissed her this time soft and she seemed to understand she raised her hips in a silent plea asking him begging him to complete her which he happily did raising on his elbows he guided himself to her entrance and moaned at the heat and wetness before sliding in

He groaned if there was a heaven he'd found it she tightened around him instantly and he groaned before thrusting in gaining a scream of pleasure from his pet who's fingers held on to his shoulders he went slow at first before changing pace going faster and harder as she scratched into his back possibly drawing blood but he didn't care she was near and he wouldn't disappoint her just before her peak he raised her upwards just as he slammed in and she came crying out and holding on to him

After she came down from her high she looked up to see him staring back at her with wonder the way he looked at her when they first met she felt him deep within her and she raised her hips against his and he's eyes fluttered as he gave out a moan before switching them round so she was on top she glanced curiously and raised herself before slamming back down gaining a moan from the both of them she continued this action until he grabbed hold of her hips and began pumping her into him going faster she cried out again as another orgasm hit her but he only went faster gaining more moans from both and a scream as Myobi reached her peak again until she suddenly felt him gone from inside her

He placed her on her knee's and she looked curious again he smirked telling her that she would enjoy this and she waited feeling him inside her again in this new position he began fast instantly and Myobi moaned out grabbing the sheets and calling out in pleasure Ryoko groaned she felt so tight like this so amazing she was calling out moaning for him but it wasn't enough leaning over her form he whispered to her

"Does this feel good Myobi?" he asked and she cried out again as he hit a sensitive spot inside her nodding her head

"Who's making you feel like this Myobi" he asked hitting the same spot again and she cried out

"You" she called out and he moaned but it wasn't good enough slamming into her again

"Me prove it say my name Myobi scream it if you wish just tell me" he said going faster slamming in inside her and she cried out again he was close

"R-Ryoko...Ryo...Oh god...please..Ryoko!" she screamed for the last time as she came and Ryoko followed calling her own name and landing on top of her both exhausted

Getting off her so she could breath he pulled her close and she wrapped an arm around his waist breathing heavily sleepily she whispered softly

"I love you" and she drifted off into a realm of sleep he smiled softly

"Myobi...i think i love you too" he whispered and he too fell into a deep slumber

* * *

**Runaway princess ~ Well ??? R&R people**


End file.
